


'Cause right now could last forever (just as long as I'm with you)

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy, Fluffy illness, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt:<br/>Dan and Phil break up but are still friends/living together. One night Dan feels really ill and asks if he can sleep in Phil's bed because even though they arent together, Phil always made him feel better when he was sick. And they cuddle and end up back together and life is good again</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause right now could last forever (just as long as I'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like taking a break from my revision for my Spanish exam on Tuesday (procrastination is a bad habit of mine) and write something instead. So! Here is my take on this prompt! Enjoy mis amigos! xx

It was no one's fault really. More like a joint decision to break it off and just be friends. At least, that's what Dan told himself when he was huddled on the bathroom floor, breath shaky and heart broken. It was Phil's idea and Dan just went along with it, smiling. But that didn't mean that Dan's heart didn't clench painfully at every reminder he had of their relationship and that didn't mean Dan didn't blame himself. Of course he would fuck it up, he always did. He was always too clingy or too needy, never knowing how to express himself properly. He wasn't worthy of Phil. To make it worse, they were still living together, under the same roof, the same rooms, except Dan's room still felt empty and cold, even after six months, and his bed didn't smell right. Didn't smell like Phil and he wanted to scream and break down but he couldn't. Phil would definitely leave if he knew he was causing Dan pain and the lousy truth was that Dan would rather be friends with Phil than not have him at all. So he bottled it up, never lets his tears fall until he's sure Phil's dead asleep and then he sobs, hugging himself like he's trying to keep the broken shards of himself in place. That night would've been no different if Dan hadn't felt like he had the plague, chest painful, throat raw. 

"Try and sleep, okay Dan? You'll feel better. Your medicine is right next to you, take some after three am if you need it, not before. Alright?" Phil asked gently, waiting for Dan's minuscule nod before flicking off the light and walking out of the room, leaving Dan alone with his thoughts and that was never a good idea. Phil would've snuggled in next to him, should've snuggled in next to him. Should've kissed his head like he always did when Dan was ill or stayed up with watching anime. They always did that. No, Dan corrected himself, they always  _used_ to do that. Used. Past tense. Now Phil didn't hug him or kiss him or stay up and watch TV. They were 'just friends' and it killed Dan. It was with those painful thoughts circulating around in his head that he drifted in to an uneasy slumber, dreams teeming with blue eyes, contrasting raven hair and all too familiar grins.

 

***

Come three am, Dan had woken up at least three times in the last four hours and had given up trying to fall back into a fitful sleep and instead opting to take his cough medicine (which made him drowsy but not enough to sleep) and scroll through Tumblr until it kicked in. Except it didn't. It was four am and Dan was still wide awake, chest painfully tight and the faint taste of metallic blood in the back of his throat from coughing so much. It didn't help that everything reminded him of Phil. He kind of wished he could just work up the courage and go to Phil's room. He soon dismissed the idea, knowing they were friends now and it was no longer Phil's job to take care of him. (He didn't stop wishing though). At five am Dan just though 'fuck it' and stood up, pulling on a shirt and stumbling over to Phil's room, knocking on the door hesitantly, no longer having the privilege of being able to walk in when he wanted. 

"Come in." He heard Phil's faint reply, voice rough with sleep. Shyly, Dan pushed open the door and stepped in, suddenly feeling incredibly bare in Phil's gaze, only clad in a tee shirt and boxers. Phil didn't bother asking why he was standing in his doorway at five am, just pulled back a corner of the duvet and moved over to the other side, allowing Dan to clamber in. Neither of them spoke, both just lay looking at the black of ceiling, tracing unseen patterns with their eyes, hands by their sides, legs to themselves. 

"I'm sorry," Dan stated, words rushing out of his mouth before he could comprehend what he was doing, feelings being bottled up for so long now, "I'm so sorry I fucked it all up. It's just, I've never been good with relationships, always doing something wrong. But, I- I thought we were different. I thought that this _thing_ we had, this  _love_ would be the one. But I apparently messed it up too. I lay awake thinking of what I could've done, of what I did wrong but I can't think of anything. Yeah, I was clingy and needy and whiney but you never seemed to mind that, always took care of me, laughed when I got too worked up. I guess I assumed that you didn't find me annoying. I- I'm just so sorry, Phil. I've ruined it all and I-"

"Dan." Phil interrupted his rant, voice stern yet soft, commanding yet gentle. Dan ignored him anyway.

"I thought I was gonna marry you. Thought we were gonna grow old together but then you told me that we were 'better as friends' and what else could I do but agree? I loved you. I love you. And I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all. I guess we were two jigsaw pieces meant for different puzzles." Dan's eyes were burning by the end of it, voice cracking and choked off, throat killing him. His brain was foggy with illness and exhaustion but his inhibitions were still intact. He wanted to tell Phil these things, he  _needed_ to. 

"Dan. Y-you didn't fuck it up." Phil whispered and it took Dan a minute to work out that he was crying, eyes adjusting to the dark to an extent that he could see the tears drip down Phil's cheeks in his peripheral vision. 

"I did. I did. I did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want you back, Phil. I can't sleep in my bed anymore. Can't watch any TV show we used to without being flooded with sadness and tonight I feel so fucking ill and you'd usually stay with me and make me feel better because, fuck Phil, you  _always_ make me feel better but I'm not your responsibility anymore and I just-" Dan was once again cut off but this time to a pair of arms wrapping around him and pulling him in close, head falling over Phil's heart, the older boy nuzzling into Dan's hair, words muffled slightly by the strands:

"Shut up. Just shut up. I love you, Dan. I always have and I always will. I broke it off because we were fighting so much, we were so scared about being found out and you were so unhappy, so dragged down. I just want you to be happy, Dan. Thats all I want." 

"I'm happy when I'm with you." Dan replied, tightening his grip on Phil, coughing slightly as he felt a tickle in his throat. Phil decided to dodge his reply and change the subject, Dan's heart dropping slightly.

"Have you taken your medicine again?"

"Yeah. At three like you said." Dan said, voice hoarse, throat painful from a mixture of holding back tears and coughing so much.

"How many tablets?" Phil asked, sitting up and pressing the back of his hand to Dan's forehead, frowning when he coughed again.

"One." Dan replied, eyes watering as he used all his will power to restrain his coughing, not wanting to worry Phil.

"Dan! You're supposed to take two! Wait here." With that, Phil flung back the covers and walked out of his door, socked feet padding across the hall to Dan's room and snatching the bottle from the bedside table. Dan was overcome with the urge to cough and was doubled over when Phil came back, tears spilling down his cheeks, throat raw. 

"Hey. Hey, it's okay, bear. It's okay. I've got you. You're okay." Phil murmured, wiping Dan's tears and patting his back, waiting for his coughing to stop before placing another tablet and a glass of water in his hand. Taking the tablet, Dan guzzled down the water, feeling a mix of pleasure and pain as it glided down his throat. 

"I feel so bad. I just want a hug. Can we hug?" Dan asked, holding out his arms and smiling lethargically when Phil picked him up, his legs wrapping around the older boy's waist, arms linking around his neck, head on his shoulder. Phil carried him to the lounge and placed him on the sofa, pulling down a blanket and wrapping it around them before switching on the TV, a rerun of The Great British Bake-off playing.

"Try and sleep, bear. I got you." Phil whispered, hesitating before pressing a kiss to Dan's fevered brow, smiling when he nuzzled in tighter.

"I love you, Phil. A lot. I didn't say that enough before."

"I love you more, Dan. So much more. And you make me so happy. I just don't want to fall out of love. I'd rather keep you a daydream away and watch from a safe place so I never have to lose you." Phil replied, staring at Dan fondly as he blinked tiredly, finally able to sleep, at last tucked up in Phil's arms on the sofa, like before.

"Can we try again?" Dan asked through a yawn, hoping and praying for the answer he'd been longing for.

"I'd like that, bear. Very much."

**Author's Note:**

> So! I hope that was okay... :). I would just like to add a disclaimer, I own none of the writes for the lyrics used in the title and the song. They belong fully to All Time Low and whoever else was involved. Bye! xx


End file.
